Whisper Meets The Flash
by ABatmanWriter
Summary: When Russell Madison visits Central City on a business trip, Madison meets up with Barry Allen. On the side their new enemy they must discover if it's a demon or meta-human.
1. Chapter 1

Russell Madison is doing well. His inherited business, Madison Citadel, a fast growing hotel chain is booming out the city; and into neighboring ones. Such as Central City; its having a grand opening this evening with the mayor of the city and Russell himself to cut ribbon.

"Never thought I'd see myself being in a subway. So used to being inside a banana on wheels." In which Russell calls a taxi cab, the half Puerto Rican, half English billionaire humbles himself. Instead taking an airplane with Ipod in hand and his pet pig, Sugarcone on a leash with his another is listening is to music which he is singing too. The green eyes, large frame oval sunglasses wearing, black hoodie with lime green stripes, dark hair, thin beard, and orange sneakers with sky blue shoe laces.

The conductor calls out the city in which the tourist is headed, but is distracted by his own singing. "Right about now it's about time for me to holler. Girl, I wanna waller in the back of my Impala."

Once more, the train driver says the city's name in which he hears this time. "Oh bananas! I'm gonna miss my stop." Running out of to a door, Russell picks up his pet in arms and squeezes his body sideways to get through, the and exits the transportation vehicle in time. "Next time, banana on wheels. Now, where is my tour guide. I hope he is cute."

Scouting for the man which the two called each other earlier whom describe about his physical appearance which a sign holds up the name, 'James Brown'. Also known as, The Soul Sleeper, Russell walks over to the sign which a young man who appears the same age as Russell, brown hair and eyes, with a slimmer body than the millionaire, "Hey you must be Russell; you like the sign? We thought it would keep you on a low profile."

Chuckling to himself, the music lover loves the tongue and cheek, "I get the joke, quite clever. What can I say, I have a handful of souls." The two young men locked eyes with one another with a blank stare, "Come on, it's another Brown song." Not knowing the song, Russell gave up, "Anywho, you're Barry Allen, right?" Russell who can usually see the future with his dreams, but this time couldn't due to the fact his dream came to immediate pause when he saw a duel weapon wielding demon who looked like a dark knight crushed his vision.

"Whisper," a howling, gravely, deep voice echoes his eerie present repeated his alter ego name. Holding his head, Russell snaps back in the zone which Barry snaps his finger and Sugarcone nudges him.

"Sorry, did you say something? I think I have ADD."

With only being a piglet, the pink mammal smells the new young man, "Russell? Hey, Russell, I said, I've never met anyone with a pet pig before."

"Really?" Laughing his pain away like a mad man in the rain, the hero fakes a wide smile, "I thought most people has them as pets during breakfast before eating them." Looking around, the vegan puts away his IPod, "By the way, are you bilingual or something? You tend to stutter."

Looking surprise, Barry looks at Russell, who both men are around the same age, "Me? No! Not that I know of? Hey! Not to change the subject or anything, but do you want to go and get coffee? My treat." Looking at Sugarcone who is making loud grunts; starts to taking a liking to the young man.

"Seems to me you've made a new friend, Barry."

Laughing nervously, both men leave the train station.

Inside Star Lab, Cisco Ramon and Dr. Caltin Snow are talking about which to them it is a new Metahuman, "Cisco, you're saying that you saw a metahuman, but in your dream?"

"Yeah. He was this heavily armored guy with charcoal skin, purple and orange eyes, with two swords on his back, one was a crocked handle and the other is a straight edge Faust sword." The enthuse tan skin very young man explains his dream and who he saw, but the skeptical Dr. Snow finds it a bit hard to believe it.

"Wait. Just wait a minute, you're telling me some kind of knight came in your dream? Cisco, are you sure you haven't been playing video games games lately? And wasn't Faust a German astronomer that sold his soul to the devil?"

"You have to believe me. All I remember is him, he told me all my other dreams are and will be crush. Like a dream crusher! That's it! I'll name him, Dream Crusher. Wait, people really do that?"

Shaking her head, the doctor checks her watch, "Wasn't Barry suppose to be here by now?" Upset,

Caltin decided to head out, "Come on, Cisco, we are going head out."

"Uhm, wouldn't it be easier just to call Barry? We do have a little thing call cellphones you know?"

Inside the coffee shop, Barry, Russell, and Sugarcone are inside along side with a few other people, drinking their hot beverage. "It's pretty cool you're having one your hotels in Central City. I mean, this way if we need you, you'll have an excuse to visit, right?" Sipping his coffee, the billionaire just smiles at the awkward Barry who is still fumbling for the right words.

"You remind me of Cherry when I first met her." With that, the blue jeans, t-shirt, sneakers wearing man phone goes off. "I'll let you answer that."

"Wait? Who is Cherry?" Getting up, Russell looks around to see if anyone was looking to pour his drink in a flower pot near the bathroom.

"Where are we? Well, I'm at CC Jitters with him."

"Now you don't tell anyone what you just seen, Sugarcone. Got it?"

Grunting, the piglet looks at someone is already, "Sugarcone huh? I don't think I ever was called that before. You must be Russell." Smiling, a beautiful young dark skin woman who is well dress that matches her elegant, "Hi, I'm Iris West and I work at Central City Picture News. I see you and Barry are getting along just fine."

"Yeah, something like that." Faking a smile, the jaded business man looks back at Barry, " is he always like this... Jittery?"

"Sometimes. Just don't tell him that I find it cute." Smiling genuinely, Iris nudges Russell, "and maybe you should try smiling more often, that way you won't have so many wrinkles." The bearded man rubs his forehead to find any. "I'm just kidding, but your smooth skin won't last if you do not do as I tell you."

"Russell, we have to go," Stopping, Barry notices Iris too, "Iris! Wow, um, this shortcoming. Look, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to. Um. Show Russell around downtown some more."

"What? I thought we were going to," quickly muffling the pet pig owner, Barry shuts Russell's mouth and takes him outside along side, Sugarcone. Near the ally of the coffee shop, the billionaire removes Barry's hand off him, "What's the deal? Doesn't she know?"

"No. She doesn't, but we have to leave to S.T.A.R. Lab. Hold tightly."

Picking up, Sugarcone, Barry dashing through the city, the trio makes their way inside the lab.

"We're here. I hope you're not disappointed."

"Not at all, sure beats having a hideout underneath a hotel." Looking around for himself, Russell is amazed by everything here.

"Wait, you have your hideout underneath in your hotel? No way! That sounds so cool. Does it have a bar in it too?" Amazed by it, Cisco greets Sugarcone.

"Well look who it is, it's Abercrombie and Fitch." Referring to both Russell and Barry's model good looks.

"And you must be, Victoria?" Raising an eyebrow and Russell looks over to young mechanical engineering, "Cisco, right? I heard great things about you too. I haven't seen many fellow Latinos, but it is good to see another Puerto Rican. And no. There isn't a bar inside."

"I did too. That is, we all did, but the name is actually, Caltin, Dr. Caltin Frost."

"Frost, huh? Killer name." Putting his hands pockets, Russell leans forwards to look at the computer screen, "But what things about me did you exactly hear."

"Great, another billionaire hero. How original."

"Isn't? It is a good thing there isn't anymore ice theme villains. That would be an utter shame."

Stepping between Caltin and Russell is Barry who notices sparks are flying between the two, "Yes it would. Say Russell, you said you've heard things about yourself? I can explain for you if you want."

"How absolutely about the dream I had? Maybe he can help out!"

"Dream Cicso?" Looking over to the young engineer, the man who usually can see the future through his dreams is interested finally, "You actually have my attention. Do you know who or what happened in it."

"Finally! Someone who doesn't think I'm crazy."

"I can relate to that."

"Okay, so here is how Dream Crusher looked like." Leaning back is Russell on the lab work, "You like the name by the way? I tend to name metahumans."

"Kind of sounds like a luchadore name. But wait, a metahuman?" Confuse on what that it is, "Could it be some of demon that escaped from limbo?"

At the same time, both Caltin and Barry said out loud, demon.

"Whoa! Did you just a demon? No freaking way!"

"Now wait, Russell. How can you be sure it is a demon? Central City has a lot of metahumans." Doubting the billionaire, the bio-engineer walks up to Russell with a stern tone.

"Easy. I dreamt of someone by the same name. But before I do jump to conclusions about it, Cisco, describe to me how he looked and say."

"Well, he was a black skin, muscular, man with orange and purple eyes, two a duel wielding swords. One crocked smile small edge blade and long Faust sword. He spoke in a gruff voice,"

"He's the one. He is the same one that came in my dream too before coming here!"

"Hah! See, I told you," Looking over to Caltin, "it isn't because I play a lot of video games."

Chuckling to himself, Russell is highly amused by the young tan man, "I mean it could be, but hey, the game is over for me here. I need to head over to my hotel for cutting the ribbon. I'll gonna take a banana. See you at the event, right? Good."

Walking away, the jaded hero bumps path with Detective Joe West, but brushes it off like it was nothing. "Hey guys," greeting the Star Lab gang, Central City's police says hello, "Who was there over there? Mister Sunshine?"

"Yeah, something like that. That's Russell, Russell Madison. He's the owner of the hotel chain, Madison Citadel." Barry looks at his adopted father and folds his arms around himself, "and also a soul sleeper. He said he was going take a banana though. How long does it take to take one?"

Caitlin, who suffered from depression before couldn't help noticing Russell's jaded eyes the whole time he was inside the lab. "Guys, didn't you notice something about him?"

Both men at each other than at Joe, "Hey. Don't look me fellas, I just got here."

"Can't believe you guys. Men can be clueless when it comes to emotions. He is suffering depression like I did before I've met all of you. I'm gonna go after him."

Running as fast she could, Caitlin spots Russell who has his head in the clouds while listening and singing too, Runaway Train. "There you are." Looking towards her, the jaded hero alongside his pet pig turn around. "I wanted to tell you that you're not alone."

Putting away his IPod back in his pocket, Russell questions it "Alone? What makes you say that?"

"Really? Boy, you sure are stubborn. Look, I lost a love one whom I couldn't save myself. For a year I thought I too I was alone."

Able to relate, Russell too lost a love one that he couldn't save, "Funny. So did I. But that what happens when people are homophobic. Say, are you sure your name isn't Victoria Secret?"

"Funny." Laughing lightly, the woman looks up at the billionaire, "but I have friends now that helps me forget the pain of what I've lost."

"Friends aren't always around. Are they?" With a silent pause from both of them, Russell whistles down a cab, "not to sound like a dick, but I've came along this far. From bullies and demon, I've done it my way." Making his way to the cab with Sugarcone on her leash the blunt man makes his exit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Barry, how do you meet up with these kind of people?" Waving the smoke out of her face, Caitlin makes her way back to S.T.A.R. Lab "Billionaires: You think they would be happier people with all their money and saving people, but no; it is the opposite."

Inside the cab, Russell who usually makes small talk with the driver is now quiet; thinking on he was harsh on Frost, "Harsh? Funny, usually you're very sarcastic with your choices of songs to fit your mood." Rotating his index fingers on each side of his forehead, the hero notices his bo staff glowing which he is keeping tucked inside.

"Yeah! Usually! I am nicer too, but with came with Frost? I just sense a different aura from her than the others." Sleep talking to his souls that are lock inside the weapon. "That lead me to snap."

"Frostbites?" Cackling from inside an another dark and cold world, multiple the childlike souls 'swim around' inside the weapon, misbehaving.

"Not funny. Like she's so cold, cold as ice even. It's like she's looking for some wintertime love."

"There is the Russell we know. Now just let it go!"

"Hey, making song jokes are my thing."

"No, it's not that. Let it go by, waking up, your cab driver is trying to get your attention. So is Porky Pig."

Snapping back to Earth, the souls were right, as the cab driver and Sugarcone were shouting and cars were holding down their carhorn, "Hey mister! I said, you are here! Pay up and take your pig with you."

Paying up, Russell gets off with Sugarcone, and looks at his newest hotel which looks like a Greek Oasis from the outside and a large pool in the back, has it surrounded by a red ribbon. Going underneath it, the owner uses his master key to open up. Before walking inside the marble floor, five star hotel, both wipe their feet on its carpet.

Chandlers hang above them, candles on both side, Palm trees by the widows, golden painted designs inspired by the Renaissance art, "Not bad, rich boy, it would be a shame if you're father didn't give money." Laughing malevolent, the same creature which was in Cicso and Russell's dream earlier comes out to mock the rich man. "You think you can run away from your fears!"

"How is it I the souls can't alert me earlier?" Madison, a man who can foresee anything through visions, dreams, or even by the help from the souls inside his bo staff struggles, "Or anything at earlier." Holding his head tightly, the Soul Sleeper tries to fight off, Dream Crusher's mind control. With Sugarcone tries to help his owner out.

Back at S.T.A.R. Lab, the quartet is inside who is unaware of what's happening, but just finished listening to what Caitlin has done on her attempt to help Russell, "Well, did you try calling him back?" Joe West, a detective for Center City Police tries be the reasonable one on the situation.

"I'm not sure after what happened he would want to talk. Maybe I was pushing him too hard for him to opening up." Looking at Barry who looks like Russell's type, "say Barry, you invite yourself with Russell maybe you should give him a call. I'm sure he's more into talking to guys than gals."

"What do you mean by that?" Giving off a cold stare, and hands on her hips, Caitlin just stands there, "oh! Oh. Really, I, I did, didn't know. I mean he just seem,"

"Just call him Barry."

Calling Russell on his cellphone, Barry waits for the other line.

Able to connect from dream world and reality, Soul Crusher can hear the phone ringing. Using his warp powers, the dark figure causes it to make it sound like it is only a dream.

Sugarcone who knows differently tries her best to answer the call by using her hoofs. "Damn pig! I'll make sure you wont answer that call!" Pulling out the shorter sword, the dark knight swings it around Sugarcone and teleports her away.

"There's no answer! I better find him. Do you know where he went?" Noble, but alert Barry is ready suited up in half a blink of an eye.

"Got him tracked down," Cicso is watching on screen in which he placed a tracker on Russell earlier, "I place a microchip tracker on him and he is inside his hotel."

"On it!" Flash, does what he his name applies.

Quickly running down to the city, the man in red makes way inside the luxury building sees Russell by himself. "Guys, is it just weird to say that Russell is all alone?"

Able to see, The Flash, Dream Crusher spots him through his reality eye, "So you're Flash. Good timing you can I'll let you and your friend kill each other for me."

"Wait, who said that?" The crimson speedster looks around for eerie voice, "Russell?"

"Barry, is Russell all right?" Body controlling Russell, Dream Crusher causes the billionaire to transform into Whisper by extending his mystical bo staff. A gunslinger appeal look with a long black trench coat, white t-shirt, fingerless gloves, red handkerchief across his neck, mascara across the eyes, "Um Barry? What just happen."

"Easy now, Russell,"

"Whisper! We are Whisper!"

"Okay, Whisper. Look, let's go back to S.T.A.R. Lab and figure all this out." Not able to hear a thing, Russell who is usually possessed by souls from his staff is now under control by other another being, charges his weapon at full force.

"Barry! Get out of the way!" Running out of the way in time as the attack was going to hit; Whisper crack the tile floor.

Inside the weapon, where the good souls struggles inside to lose control, Flash too tries to talk some sense into the evil possessed hero, "Whisper. Russell. Whatever you want to be called, you have to snap out of it! Dream Crusher is taking over."

With eyes that matches of the dark knight, Whisper's mind is recall of past memory which he, as Russell told Cherry; his transgender male to female boyfriend.

"Cherry, I made a promise to myself that I will never let you, my parents, myself, or Peyote down. I love you Cherry. I've already lost too many people in my life, I do not want to add you that list."

Snapping her long, painted fingernails, the white lover lean over to kiss Russell's cheek. "Russie, the only way you'll see me in the obituary is that I clawed some bitch that tries to get in your suit pants."

The two held each another others hands as they lock a passionate kiss on their lips. As Sugarcone gets between the two as the couple laughed by the 'home wrecker'. "Well Cherry, it is a good thing we are both vegans or she would be cooked."

Shifting eyes from green color that is usually associated with Peyote's hero turns into purple and orange back and forth.

"This can't be good, right?" Before using its full force, Whisper's eyes color changes back to green. "Whisper?" Police sirens blares and lights flashes across the hotel start the arrive at the scene.

Back to reality, Whisper holds his head as if he has a hangover, " Barry? Are you okay? What happened." Able to get up on his own, the hero hears policemen as shorties, grumbles to himself, "great, we caused a rave and it's not even 1999."

"I wish I know." Both men look at each other then at the hotel which Whisper, under the evil mind control trashed whom is presumably gone at the moment. "Is this how you usually do things in Peyote?"

Seeing himself transform into Whisper wanted to ask why, but is dumbfounded by what happened to his hotel, "Not usually. We usually do it the other way around." Looking around for his pet, the gunslinger hero panics. "Sugarcone? Sugarcone! Where are you? Barry?"

Able to sense the same aura from the two, "Relax, I am right here, and it's Flash. Look, let's get back to the lab so we can do a brain scan on you then we can find your pet." Not use to see Whisper looking like a cowboy gunslinger, the crimson hero moves head to the side, "Um, do you want to change first?"

"What's wrong with the way we look?" Looking at the outfit, Whisper shrugs it off, "We will just take a banana."

"Suit yourself."

Shortening the weapon back down, Whisper changes back into his human form, Russell Madison in a three piece business suit, "Funny enough, I already, 'suit myself'." Sprinting outside, the billionaire fakes a limping leg while heading outside, and waves for a cab.

Spotting a cab, The Flash dawns on what music lover met by a, banana, "Oh. So, that's what he meant. Hey wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing?"

In disapproval, the crimson speedster catches up to Russell, "What does it look like I'm doing? Does being fast have any side effects? Like, oh, I don't know; stupidity and blindness?" Getting up close to Flash's face, Russell is pissed off more than any song could describe him at the moment.

"You know, I was waiting for a song reference; not a blunt comeback." Bumping his chest with the billionaire, the two look at one another, face-to-face.

"Oh, did I disappoint you again." Taking off his large, black, Buddy Holly like glasses, Russell fakes a cheek to cheek grin, before hoping on the cab, "Well, how about this then, Mr. Running at the Speed of Light. I have my own secret dreams and forbidden fire, silhouette in red that I must contend with. So don't worry, I will walk an extra block to not, expose your hideout."

"But I need you tonight, and need you more than ever." Doing an akanbe, the young man pulls down his eyelid and sticks out his tongue.

"Real mature, Russell!"

Kicking his boots, Flash rages himself in anger, with Russell riding off, "Barry? Is everything alright?"

"No. He left." Both Caitlin and Cicso look at one another eye to eye, "hey, you guys said he has a tracker on him. Maybe if I go after him,"

"Barry, I don't think that is a good idea. Maybe he needs some alone time. If he comes back, Cicso and I will talk to him."

"Yeah, you may be speedster, but you're not really the mediator type. Come back to the lab and hopefully he will come too."

Inside in the cab, by himself with his thoughts and souls, "you sure are good at making friends." With all the souls speaking at once, the eerie high pitch voices from within Russell's weapon, "Your best friend is a cripple attorney. Ho, ho! The irony; a handicap, wheelchair. Wait, wouldn't that make him crocked instead of cripple?" Cackling loudly, the souls continue, "His hot, curvy, assistant and only person who can match your wit. Which is weird because there's only one writer who does our story."

"Elenore, her name is Elenore." Able to speak telekinetic with his souls, the cab ride is quite; for once.

"Yeah. The one with HIVs. That hussy, whore!"

"Former. Former streetwalker. Wait? People do our own writing?"

"D'uh! If there wasn't someone doing our writing we would be pretty a mine." Taking brief control of the vessel, all of the souls move around of that of a mine. "See, what I did there. I broke the fourth wall! I got no strings to hold me down."

"That's great and all but... How in the bloody hell will this help me?" Yelling in a British accent, the soul sleeper breaks the telekinetic chat, and barks loudly. The cab driver pulled over and runs away in fear from Russell's temper rages. Huffing, and turning blood red, "Ah, bananas. Look what you've made me do."

"Hey, you did it all yourself, we are just souls that need a vessel to give more powers than being a dream psychic."

Finally catching up to Russell, Flash tilts his head to the side, "Do I want to know what you during your free time?" Shaking his head, the speedster took a hold of the billionaire's smooth hand, "should of known, you probably never worked any physical labor in your life; your hand is so smooth!"

"It's called using lotion and getting manicures." Not afraid to show his homosexual behavior, the two got out of the cab, "I'm not your average money bags, unless you're so quick, you have short-term memory lost."

Hesitate, Barry, the man underneath the cowl, was in a coma, and struck by lightning. "Never thought about that," shaking it off, (like Taylor Swift) the young man snaps back, "look, let me take you back to S.T.A.R. Lab and you can be all deep stuff.

"What's taking them so long to get back?" Worried, Caitlin starts to pace around inside the lab.

"Maybe since Russell uses a lot of song references it's taking them forever to connect?"

"Cicso! Now is not the time to be joking about it." As always, Ramon tries to lighten the mood to keep the Snow stress and worry free, "who knows about everybody else? Is there more people in Central City that has it, or has it spread out to Starling City."

"Starling City, huh? I think a visit to the city should be on my agenda in the near future." Having a genuine smile for once, Russell, along side Barry arrive safely back to S.T.A.R. Lab, "but why is it called that? I mean, wouldn't Star City be more profitable?"

Caitlin and Cicso both look at Barry who has his cowl back then back at Russell who is surprisingly good at the idea, "A man's intelligence is very attractive. Yeah, that's it, your suit," looking at his own three piece business suit, "your suit gives super intelligent."

Raising an eyebrow, moving his pucker lips to the side, Russell hand grooms his beard, "Well, bananas. Here I thought most superheroes need some kind of,'super intelligence' in order to make a suit. I guess comic book characters nowadays are pretty ass backward on getting superpowers. Guess the souls were right, if it's not reality TV, ain't nobody watching."

"Um, Russell, who are you talking too?" Able to see nobody else in the room, Caitlin shook her head, "but anyways, can we please get back on track? Cicso is going to scan your brain waves in able to find, Dream Killer, or whatever his name was, okay?"

Nodding yes, the music lover starts to hum, Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This), having Detective Joe West walk in just before the test is being started, "Does this guy have a song for everything?"

"Apparently so," turning back, Snow and everyone else greets Barry's adopted father, "and you have good timing on when to walk in."

"I guess that would make me a metahuman." Able to laugh at it, Cicso chimes in at a name for Joe, "don't even think about it."

"So you don't even like the name, Stopwatch?"

"Um guys, I can only hum for so long and Sugarcone is still out somewhere."

Hooking up the required equipment, Snow and Ramon starts scanning, "Whoa, I don't think I have ever seen anything like this. Your mind, it's like a video game!"

"Cicso," looking for herself, Snow is surprised by it, "you're actually right. There's so many brain activity like if you have multiple people in them." When everyone had their backs turn, Russell transform into his alter ego, Whisper who happens to have many souls inhabitant inside one man.

"Whoa! Did you just do a magic trick?" Turning from the monitor to the now Whisper, everyone looks surprise.

That is, minus Joe, "This has just become the norm for me." Looking at the long hair, mascara wearing, gunslinger hero, "and who the hell are you suppose to be?"

"There is no, 'you' there is, we. We are Whisper." Speaking in many vocal range from female to male in many languages on was just said, the souls from limbo take over Russell's body and mind.

"Well damn, I seen everything now. From a talking gorilla to, to, ghosts needing a vessel needing a body to communicate with us." Having a double take, the detective looks back the man, "Wait? Did I just say that?" Everyone nodded, "Now I seen everything." Giving a blank stare, Whisper knew this wasn't true, "Well, not everything. Just get out of our. I mean my head!"

"I take it you guys have never seen anything like this?" Barry who is amazed by it sees the machine is going crazy, "Russell or Whisper; whatever you name is now, how do you sleep at night?"

"In the pines."

"In the pines?" Confuse, Barry looks at Whisper who has a cheeky grin on his face, "Wait, you're telling me, you're vessel, I mean you are a billionaire, with a boyfriend, and a house, sleeps in the woods?"

"Relax Barry, it's a song." Face palming himself, the forensic science expert shook his head as Snow continue with her work, "Now Whisper I need a favor from you. Try and relax, that way we can spot Dream Crusher if he is doing any movement while you're still, got it?"


	4. Chapter 4

But that's a good question," looking over to Catilin, reflexes the time when she wonder if Ronnie would come back. "how do you sleep Russell. How are you able to do it without a single care in a world?" Envying his calm demeanor, Snow goes back to work.

"Hey guys, do you think Whisper appeared because we said his name three times?" Lighten the mood sightly, Cisco tries to joke around a bit, "don't you guys get it? He's a ghost too, well they're all ghosts or souls and he appeared out of no where?" Barry just shook his head.

"Okay Cisco, you watch too many movies and Russell listens to too many songs." Leaning forward towards the monitor, Barry notices the screen has gotten dimmer, "Hey guys, did you make sure there were no loose wires and all the cables are connected?" Pulling the cowl over his head, Flash prepares himself.

"Yeah Barry? Why do you ask?" Before getting a response, everything in the room turns completely dark. "Oh! Now I see." Everyone but Russell's body is asleep.

"Well it is a good thing I'm a detective or none of you would've been carrying a flashlight around." Joe turns on the light, "you kids should really learn how to survive." Beaming the light on the billionaire, notices he is still asleep, "you don't think this guy did it, do you?"

Everyone takes a look at him, "With this guy having so many souls? Who knows!"

"Guys, I am going to check if the rest of Central City lost its power too."

Running off, the crimson speedster dashes off while Joe moves the light away and walks around the lab with Cisco and Caitlin

"Um, guys, I am starting to feel a cold draft." Panic, Cicso is behind the two, moving around his head in fear and discomfort.

"It's because first the power and now the heater is shut off."

"It's not that kind of cold chill, guys; feels like," Turning around with a face that screams horror, Cisco holds on tightly to Caitlin and screams as soon he soon sees Whisper's possessed face.

With purple and orange eyes just like of, Dream Crusher and skin color veins popping out of face and hands "Hello daddy! Hello mom! We're your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!" Speaking in tongues in both genders, (more dominant as the demon knight), the possessed hero, Whisper is once again taken over by the dream killer once again. Mind controlling Whisper to take out his bo staff, and swings it wildly. Smashing the lab research stuff and equipment.

"You, you, you better pay for that." Running over to headset, Cisco stopped as quickly as he remember the power is down. So instead, he went to plan b, "Barry, how is it out there?"

With it being dark and the city having no power, Central City looks like a ghost town. "It looks like the whole city is without power. How about over there?" Flash, having a built in wireless phone inside his cowl which was build by those at S.T.A.R. Lab. Seeing people running out their homes and vehicles in fear, Flash wonders if it the same thing over back at S.T.A.R. Lab. "What is leading everyone to runaway?"

Running over to a random person, Flash questions the person, "He was ugly, he said he is going to crush my dreams!" With both hearing malevolent laughter coming from the civilian; the crimson speedster went to check it out,

"So, you came back? Fool! I'll do with you just like what I did with your friend." A navy blue fog with only orange eyes circle itself around Flash.

Trapping The Flash, Dream Crusher uses part of himself to go inside the hero's brain. There he plays with his own nightmares. One in particular of which he is haunted by a young, Barry Allen and when his mother was murder. "This again?"

"What do you mean, 'this again', Barry you didn't want not want to save your own mother?" Standing right in front of him, the two stare into one another's eyes, "How could you? You rather of listen to yourself than to care for me. Barry, how could you been so selfish. Didn't you want happiness. Didn't you want the three of us be together as a family should be? And look now, you left your father to be locked up for a crime he didn't commit."

With his cowl pulled down, the young hero couldn't believe his eyes with his own conscience is being a game of, tug of war.

Inside his own subconscious, Russell is able to see the dark knight and grins a smart ass smile, "So, I was wondering...About some stuff. Are you the dream police?" Baffled by the human's question who shows no fear, "you know, the ones that lives inside my head; that drives me instead? The one that spy on me? The one that persecute me? You're like judge and jury?"

"Foolish man, only if you're a jukebox."

"Touché." Dressed up in his fine Italian suit, Russell spots his pet piglet, Sugarcone. "Sugarcone!" Hearing her snorting and squealing, the hero runs over.

"Russell? What's the hurry? You weren't in such in a hurry to save my life." Stopping dead in his tracks the animal turns into who was his multiethnic boyfriend dressed in jeans, chuck taylor shoes, plaid shirt, liberty spikes haircut, multiple piercings on his ears, and venom bites, Sirius whom was killed by a street gang, Little White back in Peyote, "I knew you kind of were selfish, but that was a low blow."

Little White is a biker gang in Peyote; who is as their name applies is all dressed in white from head to toe. Wearing skin tight skull masks to conceal each of their identities. "Sure, I can be somewhat selfish. I'll give you that,"

"You even moved on to someone else. There's no, 'somewhat' on being selfish. You simply are, Russell. Just a Blackhawk military brat."

With bright green eyes trembling and shaken, Russell knew it couldn't be real. Or is it? Unsure if this Sirius true feelings or Dream Crusher's mind games.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the lab, Whisper's body has stopped acting recklessly inside. With one of his weakness causes him to have multiple personalities due to many souls within him, "Do you think he is okay now?" Detective Joe West cautiously stands back with fear, "you think this sort of stuff happens only in exorcists kind of movies."

"That's perfect, Joe!" Cicso, excited by the reference quickly changes with both Snow and West gives him a blank stare, "you're right, this isn't the time to get excited. We have to find a way to get Russell and Barry's mind back together and put an end to the mutahuman or demon."

"Yeah, but how? Russell must be gaining control of his body because look." Pointing to the billionaire, the trio sees Russell holding his hands on his head, "do you think we should help him?" Always wanting to help, the woman in blue, Snow always puts others before herself.

Hearing loud grunts, and screaming, West shook his head, "I think this is something Russell has do on himself."

Back inside both of their minds, Dream Crusher, the androgyne dark knight continues its mind game on the heroes, "You know what, Sirius? You're right." Fake smiling to himself, the suited billionaire finger brush his brown, thick hair back, "I am selfish. I am a military brat. Hell, I might be a little bipolar and schizophrenic, but there's one thing I am not; stupid!" Grinning even wider, Russell pulls out his bo staff from his jacket.

Spotting over the corner of his green eyes, sees Flash who is struggling with his childhood. Using his mystical weapon, the transformed hero, Whisper breaks the nightmare wall like glass windows. "Whisper, is that you?" Holding his head, the Crimson speedster makes eyes contact with his hero.

"Pretty sure it is, but now is not the time to get reunited."

"How! How did you find out? Upset, Dream Crusher exits out of Russell's body in a raging fit. Sugarcone is still locked in the knight's realm. "Your souls were suppose to be taking over your body and myself in a destruction mode!" With eyes glowing purple and orange, Dream Crusher burst into a flame, blowing up the roof of the laboratory.

"Russell is going to be paying for that, right?" Calmly joking, Cisco looked at the over powerful knight.

"Yeah, we can put it on his tab." Looking with fear, Snow watches as it grows in towering height; over the buildings of Central City.

"Great, just great."

"What Whisper?" Calmly asking, The Flash looks at the oversize androgyne who is using the duel swords to slash through buildings and breaking glass.

Taking a deep sigh, Whisper holds up the number two on his black nails, fingerless gloves, "One, we have to move, Dream Crusher to limbo before, two it continues to grow on people's fears and giving them nightmares."

"Problem: how are we going to get to limbo." Thinking out loud, the Soul Sleeper is thinking of a plan until Flash is reminded of what they're fighting, "Wait! How do we know it's not a metahuman?"

"We don't. That's why we have to take it to limbo just to be sure."

"Isn't it kind of rational?"

"Look, you do things your way and we do things our way. We have to take a risk on this. It's better to have one death over millions."

Completely understanding of the situation, the two starts on working together. "Alright, I'll distract it while you do what best. When you're as Whisper that is."

"Hey, Dream Crusher!" Shouting at the midnight blue knight with blue orange-ish flames surround it as Flash starts to taunts at it, "You're a pretty sad excuse of a being. I mean, who someone as powerful as you needs two swords? If I were you I would only need," Counting his fingers, the Crimson speedster holds up a fist, "zero." Running up to Crusher's face, Flash punches rapidly, directly at it."

In the middle of the city, Whisper twirls around the souls inside, bo staff to open a portal to limbo, "Are you sure this is how it's done?" Speaking with howling sprits inside the weapon, the jaded hero wants to confirm what he is dong is right.

"Of course pretty boy, it says so in your comic books!"

"Idiot! We don't have a comic book series!"

"Oh. Then why don't we?" All the souls mumble to one another; questioning why they don't, believing that they deserve to have it.

"Look, we'll find out later, but first, let's get this portal open." The souls settle down and relax, "and stop breaking the forth wall."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You bloody piece of... You know what I mean, you pile of bollocks." Lowering his eyelids, Whisper slowly starts to get angry.

"Alright, alright. Repeat after us. We," starting to repeat after the souls, Whisper focus on the task on hand. "Get 25 percent of the credit!" Stumble the words, the gunslinger, soul sleeper scowls in anger and veins popping out of his head.

"Would you be serious about this?" Barking in a British accent, the hero is no mood to play games.

"Oh, you are no fun. Just say this, exorior animus, ouvrir limbo." Repeating the phrase, Whisper's weapon brew a storm over their heads.

'Did anyone bring an umbrella?"

Looking at the portal which lead the storm to happen, the hero shouted at his ally, "Get him to fall inside this portal!" Keeping up with the blind punches, Flash wobbles the knight to lean back and forth. Throwing a backhand, Dream Crusher throws off Central City's hero off it.

"I can't! Dream Crusher is still too strong; it must be weaken." Knowingly full well, it is still too strong, Whisper decided to make the selfless decision.

"At lease and try to put in the portal; I'll finish it off in there."

"Are you kidding? What if I can't get you out of limbo?" Panic and worried, Flash tries to convince Whisper on not to do.

"This is no time to be mothering me, Flash. Just do as we tell you!" Barking at the command, Flash has no choice, but to do as he is told.

The crimson speedster rotates one of his arm just like a baseball pitcher and punches the dark knight directly in its face. "Damn you, Flash! You will pay for this; Whisper too!" Grunting and groaning, the oversize nightmare of terror falls into the portal which the, Soul Sleeper opened earlier.

Going inside, the gunslinger appeal hero follows suit. "Oh, no you don't, Whisper. I am coming with you either you like it or not." Quickly entering the portal before it closes, Flash follows both inside limbo.

"Barry? Barry? Can you hear us?" Hearing only static, the connection is lost with the trio back inside S.T.A.R. Lab knows now that Barry and Russell is on their own. "It's no use guys. It is up to them now."

Inside the realm which the portal let the heroes and heel to, "Um, Whisper? Please tell me you've been here before."


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing?"

In disapproval, the crimson speedster catches up to Russell, "What does it look like I'm doing? Does being fast have any side effects? Like, oh, I don't know; stupidity and blindness?" Getting up close to Flash's face, Russell is pissed off more than any song could describe him at the moment.

"You know, I was waiting for a song reference; not a blunt comeback." Bumping his chest with the billionaire, the two look at one another, face-to-face.

"Oh, did I disappoint you again." Taking off his large, black, Buddy Holly like glasses, Russell fakes a cheek to cheek grin, before hoping on the cab, "Well, how about this then, Mr. Running at the Speed of Light. I have my own secret dreams and forbidden fire, silhouette in red that I must contend with. So don't worry, I will walk an extra block to not, expose your hideout."

"But I need you tonight, and need you more than ever." Doing an akanbe, the young man pulls down his eyelid and sticks out his tongue.

"Real mature, Russell!"

Kicking his boots, Flash rages himself in anger, with Russell riding off, "Barry? Is everything alright?"

"No. He left." Both Caitlin and Cicso look at one another eye to eye, "hey, you guys said he has a tracker on him. Maybe if I go after him,"

"Barry, I don't think that is a good idea. Maybe he needs some alone time. If he comes back, Cicso and I will talk to him."

"Yeah, you may be speedster, but you're not really the mediator type. Come back to the lab and hopefully he will come too."

Inside in the cab, by himself with his thoughts and souls, "you sure are good at making friends." With all the souls speaking at once, the eerie high pitch voices from within Russell's weapon, "Your best friend is a cripple attorney. Ho, ho! The irony; a handicap, wheelchair. Wait, wouldn't that make him crocked instead of cripple?" Cackling loudly, the souls continue, "His hot, curvy, assistant and only person who can match your wit. Which is weird because there's only one writer who does our story."

"Elenore, her name is Elenore." Able to speak telekinetic with his souls, the cab ride is quite; for once.

"Yeah. The one with HIVs. That hussy, whore!"

"Former. Former streetwalker. Wait? People do our own writing?"

"D'uh! If there wasn't someone doing our writing we would be pretty a mine." Taking brief control of the vessel, all of the souls move around of that of a mine. "See, what I did there. I broke the fourth wall! I got no strings to hold me down."

"That's great and all but... How in the bloody hell will this help me?" Yelling in a British accent, the soul sleeper breaks the telekinetic chat, and barks loudly. The cab driver pulled over and runs away in fear from Russell's temper rages. Huffing, and turning blood red, "Ah, bananas. Look what you've made me do."

"Hey, you did it all yourself, we are just souls that need a vessel to give more powers than being a dream psychic."

Finally catching up to Russell, Flash tilts his head to the side, "Do I want to know what you during your free time?" Shaking his head, the speedster took a hold of the billionaire's smooth hand, "should of known, you probably never worked any physical labor in your life; your hand is so smooth!"

"It's called using lotion and getting manicures." Not afraid to show his homosexual behavior, the two got out of the cab, "I'm not your average money bags, unless you're so quick, you have short-term memory lost."

Hesitate, Barry, the man underneath the cowl, was in a coma, and struck by lightning. "Never thought about that," shaking it off, (like Taylor Swift) the young man snaps back, "look, let me take you back to S.T.A.R. Lab and you can be all deep stuff.

"What's taking them so long to get back?" Worried, Caitlin starts to pace around inside the lab.

"Maybe since Russell uses a lot of song references it's taking them forever to connect?"

"Cicso! Now is not the time to be joking about it." As always, Ramon tries to lighten the mood to keep the Snow stress and worry free, "who knows about everybody else? Is there more people in Central City that has it, or has it spread out to Starling City."

"Starling City, huh? I think a visit to the city should be on my agenda in the near future." Having a genuine smile for once, Russell, along side Barry arrive safely back to S.T.A.R. Lab, "but why is it called that? I mean, wouldn't Star City be more profitable?"

Caitlin and Cicso both look at Barry who has his cowl back then back at Russell who is surprisingly good at the idea, "A man's intelligence is very attractive. Yeah, that's it, your suit," looking at his own three piece business suit, "your suit gives super intelligent."

Raising an eyebrow, moving his pucker lips to the side, Russell hand grooms his beard, "Well, bananas. Here I thought most superheroes need some kind of,'super intelligence' in order to make a suit. I guess comic book characters nowadays are pretty ass backward on getting superpowers. Guess the souls were right, if it's not reality TV, ain't nobody watching."

"Um, Russell, who are you talking too?" Able to see nobody else in the room, Caitlin shook her head, "but anyways, can we please get back on track? Cicso is going to scan your brain waves in able to find, Dream Killer, or whatever his name was, okay?"

Nodding yes, the music lover starts to hum, Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This), having Detective Joe West walk in just before the test is being started, "Does this guy have a song for everything?"

"Apparently so," turning back, Snow and everyone else greets Barry's adopted father, "and you have good timing on when to walk in."

"I guess that would make me a metahuman." Able to laugh at it, Cicso chimes in at a name for Joe, "don't even think about it."

"So you don't even like the name, Stopwatch?"

"Um guys, I can only hum for so long and Sugarcone is still out somewhere."

Hooking up the required equipment, Snow and Ramon starts scanning, "Whoa, I don't think I have ever seen anything like this. Your mind, it's like a video game!"

"Cicso," looking for herself, Snow is surprised by it, "you're actually right. There's so many brain activity like if you have multiple people in them." When everyone had their backs turn, Russell transform into his alter ego, Whisper who happens to have many souls inhabitant inside one man.

"Whoa! Did you just do a magic trick?" Turning from the monitor to the now Whisper, everyone looks surprise.

That is, minus Joe, "This has just become the norm for me." Looking at the long hair, mascara wearing, gunslinger hero, "and who the hell are you suppose to be?"

"There is no, 'you' there is, we. We are Whisper." Speaking in many vocal range from female to male in many languages on was just said, the souls from limbo take over Russell's body and mind.

"Well damn, I seen everything now. From a talking gorilla to, to, ghosts needing a vessel needing a body to communicate with us." Having a double take, the detective looks back the man, "Wait? Did I just say that?" Everyone nodded, "Now I seen everything." Giving a blank stare, Whisper knew this wasn't true, "Well, not everything. Just get out of our. I mean my head!"

"I take it you guys have never seen anything like this?" Barry who is amazed by it sees the machine is going crazy, "Russell or Whisper; whatever you name is now, how do you sleep at night?"

"In the pines."

"In the pines?" Confuse, Barry looks at Whisper who has a cheeky grin on his face, "Wait, you're telling me, you're vessel, I mean you are a billionaire, with a boyfriend, and a house, sleeps in the woods?"

"Relax Barry, it's a song." Face palming himself, the forensic science expert shook his head as Snow continue with her work, "Now Whisper I need a favor from you. Try and relax, that way we can spot Dream Crusher if he is doing any movement while you're still, got it?"


	7. Chapter 7

"You two think you can stop me?" Pulling down out a sword at pointing it at Whisper, Dream Crusher just grins at him directly, "You are the reason why I am born! It all started with your nightmares." Flash looks at the addressee and doubts it. "Please tell me that's just a bluff. A way trying to get in our heads." Whisper just stood there with a genuine smile; proudly taking the full blame. Seeing this Flash is baffle by it, "Are you kidding me? Really; now you smile?" Completely ignoring the crimson speedster, the soul sleeper walks up the knight with duel swords, "Yeah? So? We made you. So we guess you don't have to call a talk show and find out who is your father because, ta-da; we're here." Posing with a twirl, Whisper uses his trench coat as a skirt to do a curtsey, "So come here and give your papa a big hug." "You mock me? How dare you mock me!" Fully aware that the distraction Whisper is doing, Flash shakes his head and goes head on for the direct approach. "Sure, he doesn't like it when I used my approach of the food from Peyote, but makes up his own. Now he is all serious yet again. This multiple personality disorder has my head spinning faster than me going in circles." Looking at Whisper, Flash notices his bo staff weapon is glowing a bright neon green; which matches the eye color of out of town hero. "Damn it," clenching his teeth tightly, Whisper is struggling for the weapon to charge, "We need to trap it in a cage made out of lead so it can't escape." "Are you a fool? The Dream Crusher is not a Kryptonian!" Lowering his mascara eyes, Whisper watches the souls creep out, "You need to put it in an eternal light orb. That way it won't feed on darkness to loom itself around." "The reason we mention lead because to it mental block from going anyone's mind. Wait a minute." Snapping his fingers, the gunslinger appeal got an idea, "Let's do both. But we can charge a light strong to create a replica in a lead cage. Flash!" Shouting out to his alley, Whisper and the souls found a way to finally in this, and free his pet, "Quickly find us a lead box." Knowing what he is leading too, the crimson speedster runs around in limbo for anything that's made out of lead. "You think that will stop me? Hah! You make yourself sound pathetic." Laughing to itself, the Dream Crusher makes pig like noise to inmate Sugarcone; Whisper, AKA Russell Madison's pet piglet, "How about you all stay and we'll have a barbecue?" Clinching tightly on his weapon, Whisper's green eyes glow brightly, "How dare you mock a dear family member." "You call that a, 'family member'? You are more pathetic than I imagined." With his wooden weapon cracking on the handle, the soul sleeper growls furiously at the androgyne as what looks like green flames surrounding the hero, "Huh? What are you doing? Stop it at once!" Flash, who just came back retrieving the lead box cage which he found, sees the mystical green aura, "This guy could sure come in handy when the holidays come around." Dumbfounded by it, the speedster almost forgot his part to capture, Dream Crusher. "Oh, right! Almost forgot. Duh." Face palming himself, Flash once again picks up the pace as the green magical aura spreads out limbo and on earth; breaking everyone free of the spell. Back in Central City, the trio, Ramon, West, and Snow notices they have awoken from the souls trance, "Huh? What happen to us?" Snow, looks around then back at the men she is by, "Guys, did you feel like you were in another world or something? Cause I feel very light headed." Holding his head, Cicso replied, "More like a hangover. All I remember hearing was something that sounded like wolves howling. You don't think we all had the same dream that we were in the movie, Dances With Wolves?" Shaking the heads, Snow panic, "Wait a minute guys, where's Barry and Russell?" "You don't think they're still fighting that thing, do you?" Questioning it, the detective of Central City points it out to them with Russell's body still in a deep slumber. "Wait! Look at his body!" Jolting up, the vessel open its eyes to a glowing green just like the aura Whisper is surrounded by in limbo. "Things couldn't get any worse than this; can it?" Looking at the trio, Russell stands in front of everyone; looking like a mindless zombie, "Everyone will be okay now. We're finishing off Dream Crusher." "Wonder how many times he has freaked out his boyfriend by doing that exorcist trick." Joe West uses his dry humor to keep himself calm. "Stop at once?" The souls that surrounds Whisper left to pick up the lead steel cage box to trap the knight once and for all, "You didn't when you endangered the lives of Central City," stepping forward, more souls surround themselves around the limbo hero, "and now you're telling us to, 'stop at once'?" Releasing Sugarcone, the pet pig whom was a prisoner of soul sleeper escapes, and charges to the owner immediately, "You're out of your bloody mind, Dream Crusher." The souls put the lead cage over the midnight blue knight as Whisper shoots out the green purified light at it to trap it. "No! Let me out." Struggling to break free, Dream Crusher tries to use its duel swords at it, but the magic surrounding it bounces back. Leaving it to be alone with the gates being guarded by another knight who is named, Thanatos; is beneath limbo. "Say, do you have enough energy to get us out here?" With a fog coming below their feet, Flash looks at the density of the area growing dimmer, and the howling of wailing of trap souls, popping out of the fog, grows louder. "I rather keep dealing with people I know that are dead for sure." "Nope. But I do have enough to do the, Time Warp. It's just a step to the left." With the unknown souls reaching out to the men, Flash facial expression showcased fear by wanting to leave immediately as he felt something grabbing his leg. With Sugarcone in Whisper's arms, the soul sleeper just grins at him as he rotates the bo staff to teleport themselves out of limbo. A week later "It is nice of Russell to help pay for our damaged lab, even though I was just kidding about it before." Outside of the opening of the billionaire's newest hotel re-grand opening. Cicso, and along side Caitlin stand in the crowd watching as the mayor and their friend, and his transgender boyfriend cut the ribbon. "Yeah, and for also giving us wonderful nopalitos recipe. I guess being vegan isn't all that bad." "Central City," Russell Madison, dressed in an Italian three piece white, light and dark blue business suit, "I want to thank you on behalf of the city Peyote for allowing my business, expand in your great city. I am sure it will be greatly treated well since I've had the luxury of meeting your hero, The Flash." Barry, who is in front alongside Cicso and Caitlin smiles to himself at the humble compliment, "I hope one day my boyfriend and I will visit this great city once again." "He sure knows how to make a great speech." Snow who is admire by it notices Cicso is upset by it, "Hey what's wrong? Don't you like your cactus salad?" Shaking his head no, he told her that wasn't it. Then the woman in blue inquires what's wrong. "I was hoping for him to use a song reference in his speech or have a dance party." Iris, who is also in the crowd of the media. While Barry, laughs at it, "Cicso, you can't always get what you want." "Russell, before you leave, there's one question I have to ask you," Iris went in quickly for a question. "Miss West, I think I know your question and I have only two things to ask you to do, shut up and dance!" Reaching out his long arms, the billionaire stepped forward, "everyone here is welcome to dance hall to celebrate." "Yes! Got it!" An exited Cicso got his request as he, and everyone else attendee went in to the hotel to celebrate. Barry, who pulled aside Russell privately had another question for his good friend, "You know, we never found out if that thing we fought was a metahuman or a demon. What do you think it was?" Chuckling to himself, the bearded billionaire, grabbing on to Cherry's hand and scrolls way inside, "I don't have to think on what it was Barry, I know; and that was a demon. Could of you picture your face if I told you ahead of time?" And that's how Russell Madison AKA Whisper met The Flash. Will more adventures will come their way? Guess you'll have to wait and see.


End file.
